X
by Ji'aska
Summary: No one expected Eggman's plot to go the way it did, not even Eggman himself. But when an explosion of Chaos Energy sends everyone to a new world, how will they cope? A retelling of Sonic X, summary and title may be subject to change.
1. Chapter 1

**1**

It was rare that Eggman was in a good mood, but considering how he acted usually Bocoe, Decoe and Bokkun were doing everything in their power to keep his mood positive.

Eggman's good moods could be attributed to 'things going right', as he would put it. His current plan involved having all seven of the Chaos Emeralds. At the current time, Eggman had five in his possession.

But the joy of his plans going well wasn't long lasting. Progress was far too slow for him and he was getting increasingly bored. Bocoe and Decoe were helpful in that regard, they kept Eggman comfortable well he waited and even managed to prepare him some quality food.

Bokkun was put out by this. He didn't mind Bocoe or Decoe, to be honest. He just didn't have their skills.

All three of them had basic maintenance skills, they kept the bases from falling apart well Eggman was building some super special awesome giant robot with the sole desire of putting a certain blue hedgehog in his place.

But Bocoe and Decoe were more than just maintenance bots. As previously mentioned, they could cook, they cleaned and they offered ideas to Eggman. Sure he never went through with their plans, but it was more than Bokkun had ever done. He was a mailman, for crying out loud.

It was for this reason that Bokkun was outside the base, sitting on top of one of the tall towers. He used to wonder why Eggman built them, but since he didn't dare ask he'd never found an answer. The towers did make useful places to brood, though.

And that's what he would've done, if he hadn't noticed something out the corner of his eye. It was a fleck of blue in the distance, moving towards the base. At first Bokkun experienced fear, that fleck had to be Sonic who had caught onto their plans, but then Bokkun became confused.

The fleck was moving too slowly.

"It can't be Sonic, he would've already blown up the base by now." Bokkun mumbled to himself. If it wasn't Sonic, then Bokkun had no idea what it could be. Despite his better judgement he decided to check it.

 _'Eggman would probably kill me if it turned out to be something useful.'_ Bokkun reassured himself.

Bokkun jumped off the tower. The wind pushed past him, causing tears to appear in his eyes. His chest was starting to hurt, but it felt _amazing._ With a grin Bokkun activated his jetpack and he suddenly stopped.

He let out a shaky breath before flying as fast as he could towards that fleck of blue.

It wasn't a long flight, but Bokkun did see the asphalt beneath him that marked the base turn into a more rocky terrain.

In few minutes Bokkun found himself around a mile above his target. Whatever it was, it was slowly moving towards the base and with purpose. Bokkun flew there a moment, wondering whether he should back off or confront the stranger. After some thought he went with the latter.

"Stop! You're trespassing on private property!" To his surprise, the blue thing did stop. It turned towards the sky and stared right at Bokkun.

"Vocal recognition activated. Analysing…match confirmed. Bokkun, is that you?" The voice was monotone and Bokkun instantly recognized it and dropped out the sky.

"Seven, is that you?" Bokkun said with a smile. After he got a good look at the robot, however, his smile fell.

X-Series 007.

Designed to locate and track just about anything no matter the cost.

Seven had clearly seen better days.

For one thing he was missing an arm, having been ripped off at the joint. One of his leg joints was bent in a weird way, which was probably why it had been moving so slowly.

Seven's head had always been a featureless dome, with two red lens that imitated eyes. One of his eyes was cracked, revealing the wires and circuits behind them. His dome shaped head was also missing a chuck.

"What the heck happened?"

Seven just stood there, progressing what Bokkun had said.

"I was searching for Chaos Emeralds." Seven held out his working arm to Bokkun, who grabbed the item on autopilot. He glanced down to find the green Chaos Emerald.

"I have also gathered data on the location of the red Chaos Emerald. I shall go acquire it now." Seven turned to leave.

Bokkun gently grabbed his shoulder, "Are you crazy? You're in no condition to continue your task."

Seven seemed to stop still for a moment, "Your assessment is accurate."

Bokkun let out a sigh of relief, "Good! Now, I'll fly us back to the base. Don't worry, I'll fix you right up."

With no warning Bokkun hovered behind Seven and grabbed the robot around the waist. Then they were in the air.

The added weight slowed Bokkun down slightly. It would take at least a quarter of an hour to get back to the base. Seeing a chance, Bokkun asked a question.

"Do you want to give me your mission report?"

"Sure." Seven spoke in a monotone, "This unit's mission was to retrieve remaining Chaos Emeralds. The Green Emerald was located on Angel Island."

Bokkun winced, already figuring out what had happened.

"An attempt at stealth was made, but it failed. Knuckles found this unit and damaged it. Task was still successful. Information acquired at this time. Red Chaos Emerald located with Cream the Rabbit."

"Who is that?" Bokkun's didn't know many people outside of Eggman's base. Sonic, Tails…Knuckles. He wasn't aware of any one else at all.

"Information unknown."

The conversation lulled for a moment, neither knowing what to say to the other.

"You see the game last night?"

"Your attempts at small talk _suck._ "

"Well sorry…"

Bokkun took Seven to his room and told him to stay there. Bokkun would really wanted to work on fixing him, but Eggman wasn't the sort of person that should be kept waiting.

Bokkun flew down a hallway, the green Emerald in hand, his destination was Eggman's command centre. He knew the base fairly well, but since the hallways were featureless it was still really easy to get lost. Eggman refused to personalise the halls since he went through bases so often that it would be pointless.

Bokkun's saving grace was that he knew the route from his room to the command centre perfectly.

As he got closer he could hear voices, "Do you enjoy the steak, sir?"

"How about the wine?"

Bokkun rolled his eyes, Decoe and Bocoe were still trying to distract Eggman. A sinister grin crossed Bokkun's face as he realised that soon he would steal the show.

"I must say this is quite nice…" Eggman was saying as Bokkun flew in, "And just like that, it's gone."

"Bokkun! What are you doing?" Decoe said in a strange hushed shout. Its true oddity came from the robotic pitch of Decoe's voice.

"I have something to tell Eggman~" Bokkun said in a sing song tone, automatically causing all present to cover their ears.

"I demand that you shout your mouth!" Eggman shouted in outrage.

Bokkun huffed, his voice wasn't _that_ annoying.

"I think you should leave." Bocoe gestured towards the door. Before Bokkun could respond Eggman spoke up.

"Wait a moment Bocoe," Eggman turned towards Bokkun, "Tell me whatever you wanted to tell me."

Blue lenses met yellow eyes. Eggman's face was calm, but something told Bokkun that if what he had to say wasn't important enough there would be severe consequences.

For a moment he wondered if what he had say actually was important enough, before he let out a weak chuckle. Of course it was, it was a Chaos Emerald.

"Seven returned today and he brought you a present!" Bokkun threw the green Emerald at Eggman.

The Doctor hadn't been expecting something to be thrown towards him. He tried to grab the Emerald, accidently bouncing it back into the air. Once, twice and so on. After the seventh time he actually managed to grab the Emerald.

Bokkun clapped in astonishment, "Wow! That was very impressive!"

Eggman focused on Bokkun with a scowl and a smirk. He was at the same time impressed and annoyed with Bokkun's antics.

"Seven, you say? X-007?"

"Yeah, and guess what? Go on guess!" At Eggman's look Bokkun gulped, "No guessing? That's okay. Seven told me where the last Emerald is."

There was a moment of silence, before Eggman let out a high pitched noise that vaguely resembled a laugh, "Ho Ho Ho!"

Bokkun smiled, "All we've got to do is take it from someone called Cream the Rabbit."

Just like that Eggman stopped laughing. Bokkun held his breath in fear. Had he said something wrong? He didn't think so. He glanced to Decoe and Bocoe but they were shrugging their shoulders, almost as if to say 'don't drag us into this'.

"Do you know who it is?"

"Do I know?" Eggman spat out, "Of course I know her. Our plan just got that much more annoying."

Eggman mumbled to himself, trying to rapidly sort out any issues with his plan. His audience was silent, they knew what would happen to them if they dared break his concentration.

"Decoe!"

Decoe snapped to attention, "Yes, sir?"

"Make sure all the cameras are working _perfectly._ " Without another word Decoe was out the room.

"Bokkun!"

Bokkun gulped, "Yeah?"

Eggman was writing something down on a piece of paper, "Take this, I need you to retrieve a 'package' for me."

Bokkun read the paper, it was an address. Then it clicked.

"Got ya." Bokkun flew out the room.

Eggman let out a breath, "Bocoe."

"Yes?"

"More wine." Eggman sat down with a sigh.

"Quite good, sir."

Bocoe poured out another glass for Eggman, _'Why do I always get the boring job?'_


	2. Chapter 2

**2**

When Bokkun had read that paper he'd been rather surprised. It had been an address, apparently Cream's address.

It was amazing, Eggman never sent him out on missions beyond delivering his messages. It made him absolutely giddy.

But before he ventured out into the big wide world he instead went deeper into the base. The ground floor was where Eggman kept his more destructive robots. Most of these robots were kept inactive encase they accidently damage themselves or each other.

Some of the smarter and smaller ones were kept online, as a security blanket of sorts.

Bokkun wondered around for a while before finding the perfect robot for the task at hand. He grabbed the robot's remote, more of a signalling device than anything else. He clicked a button and heard the mechanized joints of a robot somewhere in the room coming online.

Bokkun smiled before making his was out of the base.

He stood there, took in a deep breath before taking flight. He flew at his full speed towards Cream's house, this was his first mission and he was going to do his best. After a while he decided to check on the robot's whereabouts, so he glanced at the remote in his hands.

The robot was following behind him by four miles. This was good as it gave Bokkun a bit of time to scope things out at Cream's house when he got there.

 _'_ _How do I know where I'm going?'_ Bokkun thought to himself as he flew. He was bored and when he was bored his mind tended to wonder. He eventually shrugged his shoulders, he didn't know the answer and would probably forget before he had a chance to ask Eggman about it.

Beyond his mental tangents the trip was quick.

He was flying above a small house that he could only describe as fairytale-like. It was charming, really.

Honestly, it was making Bokkun feel unwell.

He landed and hid himself in some bushes near the house, it would do him no good to be spotted this quickly. His eyes never left the house as his hand went to his mailbag in search of binoculars. He kept a wide variety of things in this bag, it was a fair bet that he had put some binoculars in there at some point.

Eventually, after around a minute of searching, his heart turned to lead at the realisation that he didn't have any binoculars on him and therefore no means of scoping out the situation. For a brief moment his glance went from the house to the robot's remote.

Two miles away…one…

 _'_ _I don't have time to waste, I've got to risk it.'_ Bokkun glanced at the ground, taking notice of a stone. He grabbed the stone, threw it up and down in his hand for a moment to check its weight, before throwing it as hard as he could at the Fairytale house's window.

The resulting smash was quite rewarding to Bokkun, never mind the fact that he'd destroyed some of that fairytale house's perfection. He viewed that as a bonus.

Bokkun experienced the next sixty seconds as a bizarre mixture of fast and slow. As soon as the window smashed he was running at the same time that he heard a scream from he assumed was the living room. Bokkun leaped through the window, taking the rest of the glass with him, though he didn't notice any pain from the ordeal. It took him a second to scan the scene before him. The living room had a single large table that could fit eight people. There were also two bookcases against the wall and-

Bokkun's attention snapped to the top of one of the bookcases, a red gem in exactly the same cut and style as the six others Eggman already had. Not wasting any time he flew over using his jetpack.

He took the Emerald easily enough, he was almost surprised with the level of ease actually.

"CHAO!" Before Bokkun could turn there was a blur of sky blue and yellow. Then there was pain and he was blind.

There was a Chao clinging to his face, pounding the back of Bokkun's head with two tiny, but surprisingly mighty, fists.

"Who are you and why'd you break my window?" A surprisingly calm, yet stern, voice spoke up as Bokkun panicked.

 _'_ _Fly up!'_ It should've been the first thing on his mind, but that he'd thought of it he acted on his impulse, flying straight up into the ceiling. The Chao on his head hit the ceiling before he did and absorbed most of the damage, knocking the little monster out.

Bokkun was breathing heavily as he took the Chao and slung it over his shoulder, _'Well that was an ordeal…'_

"Don't hurt Cheese!" Bokkun was in much better shape to dodge the rabbit that had just tried to tackle him.

Bokkun stared at the angry bunny, taking in details rapid fire.

First, her dress was orange. This was the first thing he noticed, primarily because of the orange blur that had leaped at him yet again. His defence was to casually drift to the left. The next thing he noticed was that her eyes were blue. This knowledge came about because of yet another close encounter where she'd tried to head-butt him.

 _'_ _She's awfully violent, I'd of figured with a name like_ Cream _she would've been pretty mellow.'_

The final thing he noticed that she was adorable. Like some sort of fairy princess that wanted to kill him, which was wholly appropriate considering her place of residence.

Figuring that he'd learnt everything he was going to, he flew out the window that he broke in the first place, carrying this so called Cheese with him.

"Hey, give him back!" Cream roared as she jumped out the window after him.

This had been a mistake.

Cream hadn't been looking where she'd been going, just outside her window was a quite large robot. It could best be described as a walking jail cell. Its body was a large vertical box, with a see-through bit of glass that clearly served as the cell part of the robot. Attached to this box were two had legs that ended with rocket propellers. It didn't have arms, but it did have a head with glowing eyes.

She'd jumped right into the robot's waiting cell/chest/thing, which sealed up behind her. She was shocked, to be honest.

"I can't believe it!" Bokkun shouted with excitement clear in his voice as the moon during a cloudless night, "I _did_ it!"

"Why are you doing this?" Cream asked, face scrunched up into a frown.

Bokkun stopped in his excitement to stare at her blankly, "Cause I was told to? Now, um, be quiet! We're going back to the base!"

Bokkun carefully placed the Red Chaos Emerald in his mailbag, then he was was in the air, desperate to get away from Cream and the Jail Robot.

Cream wasn't worried, though. She knew that she'd be rescued. Of course, it didn't hurt that Cheese had been put in the robot with her. She hugged the little blue creature, now she just had to wait.

The sound of the Jail Robot's rockets made her question her confidence.

* * *

"Oh, wow! What even _is_ that!?" An energetic bee yelled in childish awe. The owner of the voice wasn't alone however, he travelled in a group of three and his two companions had stopped to look towards the sky at his outburst.

"What are ya yapping about…now?" A rather annoyed crocodile yelled out, before becoming confused as he too noticed what the youngest member of the group had.

"It appears to be a robot," A purple chameleon spoke emotionlessly, "Probably one of Doctor Eggman's."

"Doctor who?" The bee spoke up again. The others paid him no mind this time.

"Hey Espio, is it just me or…" the crocodile drifted off in his speech, waiting for his associate to respond.

Espio wasted no time, "Is that robot's flight trajectory shockingly close to the residence of Vanilla and Cream? Yes, Vector, it is."

Vector, the crocodile, sighed.

"Whatever it is it can't be good." Vector looked at his group seriously, "We should follow them."

Espio stared back at him, "Why should we waste the time? We've got better things to do."

"Well I say we do it!"

"Well, I say we don't!"

"Hey, don't I get a say in this?" Both Espio and Vector stopped and stared at the bee, "Cause I vote we follow the cool looking robot!"

Vector smirked, "Good thinking, Charmy. Any objections, Espio?"

The crocodile didn't wait for a response as he started running after the robot. Charmy laughed as he followed.

Espio could only sigh, then he was running after his distracted team mates.


End file.
